Un extraño despertar
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Nuestro alquimista de acero se despierta en una habitación que no es la suya. Pronto se da cuenta de que tiene compañía, una muy odiosa. Si bien intentará escapar, es descubierto. ¿Qué pasará? RoyxEd. Advertencia de Lemon.


Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Si fuera mío, Roy y Edward serían canon y Maes Hughes seguiría vivo.

Dedicado a Marylover y a Neferyami.

Disfruten. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que no quedaran tan OC.  
Abajo está el botón de Review por si quieren tomarse la molestia de escribirme.

La oscuridad de la habitación se fue disipando de a poco gracias a los rayos de sol. Un sonido algo ahogado se escuchó mientras una figura, que estaba acostada en la cama, comenzaba a despertarse; la luz del sol le daba en el rostro, y no había podido seguir durmiendo, aún cuando su cuerpo se lo pidiera. Por la espalda de la figura se desparramaba unos mechones de cabello dorado, tapando un poco el hombro: se trataba del alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric.

Se levantó un poco para poder observar a su alrededor. No estaba en su habitación, ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior? En ese movimiento se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo... Tragó saliva. No es que tuviera miedo de lo que, probablemente, podría haber pasado, más bien tenía que juntar sus fuerzas para mirar a la otra parte. Respiro hondo y miró al costado para encontrarse con una figura demasiado conocida: Roy Mustang.

Los cabellos negros, los cuales la mayor parte del tiempo lucían ordenados y peinados, ahora se mostraban totalmente revueltos, despeinados. Sabía que sus ojos eran azules, y agradecía infinitamente que estuvieran cerrados y el bastardo estuviera dormido. Generalmente él no huía, no de ese perro de los militares. Incluso ambos eran conocidos por pelear y discutir por las cosas más absurdas (o no). Sabía que estaba tomando la decisión fácil. Sabía que si su hermano se enteraba, querría saber cómo habían llegado a eso. Y él no tenía la más pálida idea.

Con movimientos suaves, tratando de no moverse más de lo indispensable, comenzó a levantarse. Debía buscar su ropa, vestirse y salir. Todo eso antes de que el otro se despertara. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que irse. Ni él entendía la verdadera razón de por qué sentía esa urgencia de salir de ese lugar. De apartarse del otro antes de que despertara. Sólo un poco mas, solo unos segundos mas y estaría fuera de la cama.

¡Lo había conseguido! Se había levantado de la cama sin despertar a su... ¿compañero? ¿amante? Lo que sea. El bastardo seguía durmiendo, no parecía haberse percatado de nada. Ahora... ¿dónde estaba su ropa?

Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso para alejarse de la cama sintió como lo agarraban del brazo y lo jalaban de nuevo a la cama, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo en el proceso. No había tenido éxito. Debido al tirón había quedado acostado en la cama...

El otro se había colocado encima de él para mantenerlo en la cama, para evitar que volviera a intentar escapar. Podía ver en los ojos del bastardo que se burlaba un poco, se burlaba porque había creído que podía escapar, que se iba a salir con la suya.

—Eres un bastardo... — susurró

Roy simplemente sonrió ante eso, no podía seguir considerando esa palabra un insulto. Quizás al principio de... ¿su relación? Al principio de todo, probablemente si, era un insulto, ahora era más un apodo.

—Oh vamos, Ed ¿en verdad creías que ibas a poder irte así nada más?— preguntó divertido acomodándose para tener acceso al cuello del rubio y darle unos besos—. Creí haberte dicho que no te dejaría escapar...

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir no solamente los besos, sino también el roce entre las pieles de ambos. Al parecer, estaba más sensible de lo que pensaba. Y el otro lo notaba (y lo sabía) ya que se estaba aprovechando. _Maldito bastardo. _No iba a darle el gusto de dejar salir un sonido. Antes iba a tragárselo todo, aunque se lastimara.

Roy recordaba un poco algunas pequeñas zonas sensibles que había descubierto la noche anterior, y no iba a dudar en volver a atacarlas. Siguió besando el cuello para comenzar a descender, llevó su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna del rubio pero pasando de largo la parte más importante. Sólo tomó un costado de la pierna para hacerse un poco de lugar.

¡Mierda! ¡El maldito sabía bien cómo jugar sus cartas! No pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda ante el cosquilleo que le producían los besos del mayor. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño, aunque no era una mala sensación simplemente... Sentía que entraba en un terreno peligroso. Más peligroso que practicar alquimia en humanos.

—No... Detente...— logró decir cuando creyó que pudo controlar su voz, aunque se decepcionó al escucharla temblorosa.

Alzó la mano para intentar empujarlo, quería que se apartara, que lo dejara en paz. Pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía fuerzas para apartarlos. Abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido y no pudo contener un pequeño gemido ante la sorpresa de sentir algo húmedo justo en su pecho. ¡El bastardo lo estaba lamiendo! ¡Maldito degenerado, pervertido, masoquista, perro de los militares y...!

El hecho de que Edward colocara una mano en su hombro haciendo un inútil esfuerzo de apartarlo, le causaba algo de gracia. Si realmente hubiera querido hacerlo, habría usado el automail, y no la mano que realmente le pertenecía. Intentaba ocultar su sonrisa entre las caricias, besos y hasta algunas lamidas. Quería llevarlo al límite. De nuevo.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, se aferró a las sabanas volteando levemente el rostro hacia un costado sin darse cuenta de que con eso, simplemente le estaba dando mayor acceso al más grande (además de una visión muy dócil). Odiaba la posición en la que estaba... Odiaba no tener el control de su propio cuerpo. Odiaba no tener el control. No pudo contener otro gemido ante las caricias. Comenzaba a sentir su respiración agitada. Maldito bastardo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Quizás tu dices que no...— hablo el otro haciendo un alto en los besos, pero su mano seguía posicionada en su muslo— Pero tu cuerpo es más honesto que tu.

Se movió un poco hacia abajo retomando los besos provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en su amante. Sabía que Edward estaba comenzando a disfrutar a pesar de su (leve) resistencia, podía notarlo en su respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas... Si fuera simplemente por él, lo poseería ahora mismo y en ese preciso instante sin tantos juegos pero sabía perfectamente que eso sólo provocaría que volviera a alzar todas sus barreras. Descendió aún más sus besos para llegar hasta el lugar entre las piernas del menor, sonrió con un poco de lujuria y sin ningún decoro tomó el miembro del rubio entre sus labios.

— ¡¿Qué... haces?— gritó al sentir los labios de Roy _allí_— Ah... N-No...

Eso sólo hacía que perdiera el control de su voz. Aún si apretaba los dientes, si aguantaba la respiración podía sentir como unos pequeños gemidos se escapaban. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir ocultándolo, no ahora que sentía la lengua del otro en ese lugar. Odiaba al bastardo por lo que estaba haciendo, y por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Lo odiaba aún más porque sabía exactamente cómo acariciarlo; odiaba su cuerpo por reaccionar ante él.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho el día anterior que ese día despertaría con Edward a su lado y ahora lo estaría saboreando... Lo hubiera quemado totalmente sin ninguna duda. Era increíble como la sola sensación de tenerlo totalmente bajo su "poder" y control con sólo unas caricias, claro si es que podía llamarlo así. Insistió con su lengua y algo de dientes logrando que su pareja se rindiera ante el intento de ocultar su voz. Supo que había logrado su objetivo cuando sintió algo espeso en su boca: Edward estaba llegando al límite. Pero todavía no era momento, aún faltaba algo, de todos modos no se alejó de esa zona y con algo de destreza, comenzó a acariciarlo en la entrada... Provocando una reacción inmediata en el otro.

— ¡¿Qué dem...?— eso no se lo esperaba, de hecho que no sabía si detenerlo, dejarlo, o matarlo— ¡Ah!

—Ya ríndete... — le susurró mientras lograba meter unos dedos por ese lugar— Te lo he dicho antes... tu cuerpo es más honesto, mira nada más cómo estás aquí.

Maldito coronel bastardo, perro de los militares. Apretó con fuerza las sabanas al sentir esa "invasión", no era que le doliera pero se sentía algo incomodo. Y para colmo, seguía mucho más sensible que antes. Podía sentir los movimientos que estaba haciendo, podía sentir con total precisión todas las caricias en esa zona. El bastardo estaba jugando...

—Detente...— le pidió, no quería seguir. Si seguían... terminarían haciendo algo estúpido. Lo sabía. — Ah...ah...

Era inútil que se lo pidiera, sabía que no lo escucharía. Roy estaba decidido a ir hasta el final, no iba a detenerse. Continuo movimiento los dedos tanto en forma de tijera, como alrededor. Quería que se acostumbrara un poco ante eso primero; mientras lo hacía observó como el miembro de Edward volvía a cobrar. Sonrió para sí, su pareja podría estar negándose pero él sabía muy bien cuanto lo disfrutaba. No lo tocaría allí, no sería bueno para ambos, en cambio aumentó un poco los movimientos de sus dedos, quería hacerlo ahora... Quería enviar al diablo sus planes, en esos momentos sólo deseaba entrar en el rubio. Pero existía un solo problema: si lo tomaba ahora tal y como deseaba, era muy probable que el alquimista huyera y eso era algo que no podía permitir bajo ningún aspecto. Levantó la vista para observarlo, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios: estaba intentando ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, eso lo invitaba a hacer más.

Sin dejar de mover sus dedos (era indispensable seguir haciéndolo un rato más no quería lastimar a su alquimista), subió hasta estar cerca de su rostro nuevamente y procedió a lamerlo provocando que el otro largara otros sonidos a causa de la cantidad de sensaciones.

Estaba llegando a su límite. Maldito perro coronel... ¡¿Por qué no iba todo el camino de una buena vez? Sí, lo admitía para sí mismo: lo deseaba. Cuando sintió que lo lamía, lo tomó con su mano humana de la nuca para poder besarlo de manera profunda, pudo notar la sorpresa en el bastardo pero no duró mucho porque el poco control que tenía sobre el beso fue completamente dominado por el otro. Rayos. Él sí que sabía cómo demonios besar y excitarlo aún más (de ser posible). Cuando se separaron, Roy tenía esa sonrisa que muchas veces deseaba quitar de un golpe... Una sonrisa de "sabía que harías eso".

—Alguien está impaciente... —susurró mientras volvía a darle leves mordiscos en el cuello

—No juegues con tu suerte... —fue su respuesta aunque sólo ocasionó una risilla, iba a quejarse pero... — ¡Ah! ¡N-no! No hagas... eso...

Roy sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo... Y también sabía que realmente estaba jugando con su suerte. Ya era bastante bueno que lo tuviera a él debajo de él estremeciéndose y soltando esos sonidos tan lujuriosos. Era demasiado bueno. Y sabía perfectamente que tenía un precio: cuando terminaran era muy probable que Edward soltara su furia cuando tuviera fuerzas. Pero eso sería mucho después, debía concentrarse en el ahora.

— ¿Lo quieres?— preguntó en el oído del otro seguido de unas leves lamidas juguetonas

¡BASTARDO! ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS PODÍA PREGUNTAR ESO EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE?

—¿Qu..?— tenía la respuesta atorada, lo deseaba pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Forzó una sonrisa— Quiero que me dejes en paz...

—¿En verdad eso es lo que deseas... Acero?

Retiro sus dedos de la entrada haciendo que Edward sintiera un vacío allí. Su cuerpo le exigía que ese lugar volviera a ser ocupado, lo ansiaba y odiaba eso. Era una sensación de incomodidad extraña: lo deseaba pero no iba a admitirlo. Eso sería perder.

El mayor se dio cuenta de que sería algo difícil hacer hablar al menor, de modo que optó por una estrategia arriesgada pero segura de que funcionaría. Tomó las piernas del rubio y las abrió a pesar de las protestas y se colocó justo en la entrada pero sin empujar ni hacer mucho.

Edward al sentirlo abrió los ojos y la sensación de anhelo creció. ¡Maldito!

—¿Qué me dices Acero? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Qué deseas que haga?

Era una manera sucia de jugar. Quizás lo odiaría luego, o quizás no. Podía ver el rostro completamente rojo de Ed, por la vergüenza y por el deseo contenido. Se movió un poco para hacerle saber que no haría mucho si no obtenía una respuesta... Y la obtuvo.

—¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡SI VAS A HACERLO, HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!— Era su manera de decirle que lo deseaba, que deseaba que calmara esa ansiedad que había causado.

Sonrió ante eso. No era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar, pero funcionaba... De a poco comenzó a entrar en el otro quien arqueó la espalda ante la sensación de lleno que lo invadía. Sentía satisfacción ante lo que estaba pasando, incluso no pudo seguir negándolo y rodeó el cuello del coronel para volver a buscar sus labios y besarlo. Quizás no podía golpearlo... pero podía morderlo.

El coronel estaba más que feliz con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Se sentía genial estar dentro de su pareja, y lo iba a aprovechar bastante. Se movió primero despacio y luego aumentó de a poco la velocidad, podía ver como el otro a pesar de algunas quejas, lo recibía muy gustoso. Lo sabía: el cuerpo de Ed siempre había sido bastante honesto en cuanto a los sentimientos, al igual que el suyo. Quizás algunas cosas no se animaban a expresarlas en palabras, pero dejaban que sus cuerpos lo dijeran.

Ninguno de los dos podía aguantar mucho, Edward estaba en su límite después de tantos juegos y Roy... Bueno, simplemente las sensaciones eran abrumadoras. El mayor se contuvo un poco, no quería terminar tan pronto por lo que intentó variar un poco el ritmo provocando en el menor varias sensaciones, las cuales sumadas a las diversas caricias que recibía hizo que no pudiera aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más y terminó. Mustang al darse cuenta y escuchar un pequeño sonido que había hecho el otro, se dejó llevar para terminar dentro de su pareja.

Finalmente, se dejó caer sobre el menor tratando de recuperar las fuerzas. Lo tomó bien por la cintura para mantenerlo cerca. Edward no dijo nada, pero ocultó su rostro en el pecho del otro mascullando algunas cosas que no parecían tener significado. Se quedaron unos momentos en esa posición hasta que el rubio decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a moverse para levantarse.

—¿Adonde crees que vas?— le preguntó Roy apretando un poco más su agarre.— No pienso dejar que escapes...

—¡Suéltame! ¿Quien demonios va a escapar? ¡No soy de los que huyen!— le gritó tratando de ignorar el calor en su rostro— Sólo voy a darme una ducha ¿entendido?— agregó en tono más suave.

Deseaba que lo soltara de una vez. Si bien, no era de los que huía tampoco deseaba seguir mostrándose vulnerable. Roy pareció entender realmente sus razones y lo dejó ir, Edward aprovechó para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el baño y proceder a colocarse debajo de la ducha. No era que se tuvieran gran confianza, ni fueran amigos ni pareja real... Simplemente, se entendían. Y en ocasiones, ambos cedían ante el deseo de sus cuerpos aprovechando esos momentos para recordar que estaban vivos. Murmuró una leve maldición al sentir un leve estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, el agua fría si bien era un alivio no parecía terminar de calmarlo. El recuerdo del roce de los cuerpos, de los movimientos y sensaciones de hacia poco era demasiado. Al parecer, la noche anterior también había pasado algo similar, su cuerpo lo delataba.

—Es todo tu culpa bastardo. Maldito coronel de porquería...— susurró mientras se apoyaba en la pared y dejaba el agua correr por su cuerpo.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni notó la otra presencia hasta que fue tarde. Un brazo rodeó su cintura, mientras que otra lo tomó del rostro para hacerlo voltear. A duras penas pudo divisar unos ojos azules antes de ser obligado a abrir sus labios para ser besado con intensidad. Un sonido se escapó de su garganta delatando que estaba disfrutando ese contacto. Cuando finalmente se separó de su "atacante" elevó su brazo humano para agarrarlo del hombro e intentar apartarlo pero solo le servía de apoyo.

— ¿Qué no has tenido suficiente, Mustang?— preguntó con la voz ahogada

—Yo no soy el codicioso aquí...— fue la respuesta de Roy— ¿Quién vino anoche y me sedujo e intentó huir por la mañana?

—Eso...— no tenía excusa alguna...— Al me esta esperando...— o al menos una real.

—Tu hermano es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que estas conmigo...— y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la mano que tenía en la cintura descendía para volver a acariciar la entrada del menor.

—¡Oye! ¡Ah..! ¡No...! — y no tenía forma de detenerlo y quizás... muy adentro, no lo deseaba.

Roy sólo se rió levemente y continuó acariciando y besando el cuerpo del menor. Si el rubio realmente se sintiera disgustado, lo habría sabido. Ya habían pasado por muchas peleas, así que sabía de qué era capaz. Esta vez se tomó el tiempo en recorrer algunas zonas para provocar mayor placer al menor, sabía que probablemente no estaba del todo satisfecho pero no podía culparlo... Lo había dejado insatisfecho a propósito. Cuando estuvo debidamente preparado, lo apoyó contra la pared de manera que estuviera algo cómodo y entró en él.

¡Tenía que ser él para pensar en hacerlo justo en la ducha! Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba. Esta vez sí que no podía contenerse debido a que debía sujetarse para no caerse durante las embestidas, su voz resonaba aún más que en la habitación y lo peor era que lo sentía aún más adentro que antes, evitando que pensara en cualquier otra cosa. Todos sus sentidos estaban ocupados por ese hombre. No tardó mucho en liberarse, y sentir como su amante también lo hacía.

—Eres un pervertido...— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir una vez que recuperó su aliento.

—Tú lo eres más... Y además, codicioso. — fue la respuesta provocando un poco de risa.

En verdad... Odiaba ese hombre. Con una mirada podía adivinar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para apartarlo. Se aferró para no caerse mientras recuperaba fuerzas. A pesar de todo, en ocasiones así se sentía terriblemente mal por no estar al lado de su hermano. Después de todo, él era el único culpable de la situación en la que estaban.

Con sólo ver su expresión sabía en qué estaba pensando. No dijo nada, simplemente cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla para envolver a Edward en ella, llamando con esta acción su atención. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión curiosa y hasta confundida en Acero, se agachó un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo con suavidad, dando a entender que por el momento no tenía que pensar en nada, ni en nadie.

—Vamos, regresemos a la cama o te resfriaras...

—Es menos peligroso enfermarse que compartir contigo la cama, perro...

A pesar de sus palabras, Edward no se resistió y se dejó llevar de regreso a la cama. En verdad, odiaba a ese hombre por saber qué había en su mente y corazón antes de que él mismo lo supiera. Pero había algo que odiaba todavía más: no poder ganarle cuando se trataba de besar. Eso era lo que más odiaba de ese maldito perro de los militares y mujeriego.

Fin.


End file.
